1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic measuring system, and more particularly to an acoustic measuring system which is simple in construction and can promptly obtain measuring results as analyzed data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is very important to know the acoustic characteristics of a certain room such as a lecture room and a listening room whose acoustic characteristics come into question, in order to improve the sound situation of the room.
For such a purpose, different acoustic measuring methods or systems are hitherto developed.
In the measurement of the acoustic characteristics, it is important to promptly obtain and investigate the measuring results at the measuring place. In order to obtain promptly the measuring results, all of necessary measuring instruments should be transported to the measuring place. Generally, the number of the necessary measuring instruments increases with the number of the objects to be measured. The transporting operation is very troublesome.
In the acoustic field investigation system in which a service man goes to the room provided with an acoustic equipment such as a stereo amplifier, and measures the acoustic characteristics of the room to advise the user on the arrangement of the acoustic equipment, it is substantially impossible to transport numerous measuring instruments to the room.
In the conventional acoustic measuring method, the measuring results are brought to the service station from the room, and analyzed there in a few days, to know the acoustic characteristics of the room. Accordingly, the conventional acoustic measuring method takes a long time to know the acoustic characteristics of the room.